


Loved

by shotabaits (jalousied)



Category: Tenimyu RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalousied/pseuds/shotabaits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a while ago, we were together. Now you've become this far from me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved

At first, it was mostly genuine surprise. They stood frozen, staring at each other as they stood on different steps on the stairs. A good couple of minutes, just looking at each other's eyes in unabashed astonishment. A few minutes more and the staring match became more of a necessity, since neither wanted to break the spell. A while after, the initial shock faded and the awkwardness of the situation slowly sank in: heart throbbing against the ribs, butterflies in the stomach, weak knees threatening to give in.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey."  
  
The usual greetings were exchanged, words people who haven't met each other for a long time usually say. After the exchange was another bout of silence, as he fumbled around for words. Clearing throats, scuffling foots -- and then he realized, hey, what's the big deal? It wasn't like they had a bad relationship.  
  
Shirota broke the silence. "Pink as always" he said with a lopsided grin. Deep inside, he wondered if he was being too cheerful, or was it too vague? Underneath his smile was a mass of quivering nerves, afraid to step unnecessarily on sensitive toes.  
  
"Don't make fun of my clothes when you're wearing that...that glittery thing," Aiba retorted, and Shirota was worried for half a second. Then he noticed the smile playing at the corners of Aiba's mouth and he was relieved. It was okay. They were okay.  
  
Shirota wanted to ask "how are you" but decided against it. After all, the mere question might trigger the past—one thing he did not want to resurface. Instead he asked about work, and Aiba babbled endlessly about his projects and TV guesting. Shirota half-listened to Aiba's speech, nodding at the proper times and laughing at the jokes. The rest of his senses took in what Aiba is now.  
  
The younger man has grown taller again, and leaner. He still used the same perfume, although it smelled better now—or did the memory of the scent before just faded from Shirota's memory? Aiba's hair is growing longer again, despite that he had it trimmed a couple of months ago, or so Shirota had heard. His teeth were still pearly white like when it was newly fixed, and Shirota still could not get used to them. But the smile did not change: the way Aiba's eyes would squint a little when he's grins, or how boyish mischief would be painted on his face when he chuckles. Aiba had changed, but still familiar —so familiar Shirota unknowingly got reeled in once more by the charm.  
  
When he realized it, he was already holding Aiba's hand. The younger man's words died in mid-sentence and they just stood there, staring into each other's souls. Aiba did not make a move to free himself from Shirota's grasp. Shirota didn't know which was the right thing to do, so he just did what he wanted to do.  
  
Reminiscence and familiarity overwhelmed Shirota as their lips touched, gentle and careful at first, then slowly invading. Shirota free hand crept up to cradle Aiba's face. He opened his mouth, letting himself be devoured by the sensation and carried away by the moment. Aiba did not fight him, but instead tightly pressed his hands at Shirota's back, responding with his own fervor, as if there was nothing else he wanted to do more than this. A purr-like sound escaped from the back of Aiba's throat and Shirota's willpower shattered. Tilting the younger man's head as far as he was comfortable, Shirota kissed him, not sparing a single breath, pouring into everything he had held back before.  
  
But breathing can only be ignored for so long and soon, they broke up, Aiba panting as he shakily hugged the stair railing for support. "Y-you...after all these years....all of a sudden..." Aiba ran a hand through his hair. "I-If people saw..."  
  
"Sorry," was all Shirota could say. "I didn't mean to. It's just..." He weakly leaned against the wall on the other side.  
  
He was afraid that Aiba would get mad, but instead the younger man shook his head and sighed. "You still have the same forceful kiss. You're not a teenager anymore," Aiba laughingly said. "Don't do it again, please. I might..." Aiba looked away, as if finding the wall behind Shirota immensely interesting. "I might hope for something."  
  
Shirota did not say anything, but watched Aiba as he stood uncomfortably in Shirota's gaze. A few years back, they had a similar exchange, but Shirota was too ignorant then. He didn't notice the sudden silence; the sad, faraway look in Aiba's eyes; the way Aiba wrung his hands together nervously. He was oblivious to them all, and this was the result. If only he could somehow go back and...  
  
"I wouldn't mind, Aibacchi, if you d---"  
  
Before Shirota could finish, Aiba straightened up and stretched. "What am I saying, haha! We're not kids anymore. We can't have flings like this. Right?" He started descending the stairs.

  
_Wait._

  
Shirota followed suit, chasing Aiba's steps until they walked side by side. Impulsively, Shirota reached out and held Aiba's hand. He felt the other flinch and slightly stiffen, but he did not say anything.  
  
It was a long walk to the hallway, but for Shirota, it felt merely seconds. They stopped at the end of the main hallway, hands still with each other. Aiba tugged from Shirota's hold gently, but the other won't release his hand.  
  
"It was nice seeing you again, but Shirotan, don't play with me..." Aiba said.  
  
Slowly, Shirota let the shaking hand go. Aiba nodded to him and smiled politely before walking towards the other side of the building. Shirota watched him walk away until he turned around the corner.  
  
A few years ago, that was his mistake. He was naive then and eager to be free. But now, he regretted it.  
  
But no one wanted to believe him.  
  
Shirota combed his hair with his fingers as he turned around and walked the other way. Maybe he was just feeling all sentimental because they haven't seen each other for a long time, or maybe because past emotions just sprung up without him knowing it. Maybe he'll get over it soon...even though he'd been trying to for a long time.  
  
Because after all those years, he knew what he missed. He knew what disappeared when Aiba left. It was that warm, squiggly feeling that made him feel happy and silly. It was that feeling of being blanketed in warm comfort that makes worries fade away. It was that feeling of happiness even though the rest of the day had been crappy.  
  
It was the feeling of being loved.  
  
  
  
_Bye bye lover_  
_I'll never forget this feeling of being loved_  
_Bye bye lover but these tears_  
_Ah, as expected, I love you_  
  
_Bye bye lover, I fell in love..._  
_Thank you for your loving..._  
  
  
**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> [This is posted to test AO3's formatting as this is my first post ever in this site. The quote at the end is from a song called "Bye Bye Lover", composed by samfree. You can listen to a rendition of the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ylZ2Ovhrvb0). Thank you for reading! :)]


End file.
